Shattered Family
by raditus
Summary: The Doctor and Donna find out that something impossible became possible. A mytserious young woman refuses to tell him anything and is irritated at him and Donna for "rescuing" her. Past villains chase the trio down and the heroes need to crack the mystery
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Family

By Raditus

Part 1

'So, can we go to Calvert Cliffs together?" Donna Noble asked The Doctor. He was bent over the controls of the Tardis.

"Where's that?" He began, shooting a glance over his shoulder. "I've never been,"

Donna looked thunderstruck. Putting her hands on her hips, she demanded," You've never been? A Time-lord, cavorting all about time and space, and you've never been?"

Feeling ashamed, and getting slightly pink in the face, The Doctor replied, "No, where is it?"

Smirking, Donna replied, "In America, in a state called Maryland." Dropping the smirk, she added, "I've been with my family once or twice. Cliffs where you can go on the beach and carry off Fossils, as many as you can hold in your hands."

"Sounds interesting to me; I've probably seen these 'fossils' when they were still living."

"I thought you said you've never been?"

As The Doctor set in the course for Earth, he replied, "You didn't ask about any other cliffs." Now it was Donna's time to feel foolish. Suddenly, he Tardis started acting up. It was shaking, and every once in awhile, it would shudder wildly, bucking and sending the Doctor and Donna to their feet. "It's taking us of the new course!" the doctor shouted over the noise of the Tardis.

The console started making this weird noise which Donna took it to mean it was being overtaxed. She swore loudly and vehemently when she lost her grip on the small seating and tumbled to the ground. She hit her head on the corner of something and felt pain then a stinging flow of blood! The Tardis finally stopped altogether.

'Are we in the time vortex?" Donna asked weakly as she stood up. She put her hand up to her forehead and pulled away with blood on her fingers!

"No, we are stopped, dead in space." then he added, "Well, not dead, the Tardis is working." He fiddled around with some dials. "It seems that the Tardis took us to the safety point near that collapsing star I told you about: The one where Mother of Mine is scattered."

"Scattered, what do you mean scattered?" Donna asked. The Doctor looked at her and saw that she was bleeding. Not a lot, but he continued his discussion as he guided Donna through the Tardis.

"Yes, scattered. She's sub-atomic particles riding the event Horizon for eternity." He looked sad as he continued. "Her Husband was bound in chains forever two years ago, her son is in time stasis, and her daughter is trapped in mirrors." While he stated this, he led Donna to the infirmary of the Tardis. He quickly bandaged her wound. "But I have no idea why the Tardis would bring us here."

"Maybe this Mother of mine is planning something."

"Nah," He dismissed it, jumping up in a rather jovial manner. They headed back to the control room." Besides, atomic particles, not being able to do anything, she's as good as dead." Donna didn't know if she imagined it, but she thought she saw a sad haunted look cross his features quickly. The expression was already gone and the Doctor was already giving her ones of his beaming smiles. "Back to Earth, shall we?"

The Doctor was once more running around the console, as if he was running laps instead of piloting a time ship. Donna saw him quickly tweak switches here and there as he did so. Before long, this warning came on. Not any of the danger warnings, but an alarm for something. The Doctor stopped running, going over to the 'computer' screen.

"Proximity alarm, something is near the Tardis; A ship." He explained. He and Donna crowded around the screen. The ship came into view. Donna looked over watching his reaction. "What," The Doctor asked in a short of shock. The way that one word sounded terrified Donna. It sounded heavy and filled with a fear. The Doctor's face didn't help; it went pale, like all of the blood had been drained from his face!

"You know the ship then?" Donna demanded an answer. She crossed her arms as she studied the ship on the screen. It was small, only for three or four people or so. It was a dull black color, with radioactive colored green pieces here and there. It reminded Donna of a skewed rendition of, she drifted in thought. Puddle Jumper; A puddle Jumper from Stargate Atlantis.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE," The Doctor actually bellowed at the viewer while franticly punching in keys. "THERE IS NO WAY IT CAN BE!"

He was scaring Donna now, holding a panicked look she'd never seen before; not even when they went against all that they have before. "What is it? Why can't it be whatever is it?"

"Because Donna," He said, voice weak with horror, "that is the ship of the Family of Blood!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Family

Part 2

Greg Williams dodged the best he could around some cluttered consoles. "Marham, Chase, Farthers," he began, wincing as the top of his envrio-helmet slid up across a bright green panel, "be careful, it's a death trap in here.."

Venessa Chases' voice came across the speaker in everyone's helmet, "Yeah, and I bet the air stinks too, if we didn't have the helmets on." After awhile, "Aw, gross. Guys I think I found their food processor."

As they pushed their way around the place too meet up, Farthers gloomily asked, "Did anyone net anything of worth?"

"No," Greg began. "Let's meet up quickly so we can get back to the Passing Glory."

As they made their way seperately, Chase was sure she felt something wrong. Her Psy-Training made her aware of the sense of someone also close by. it wouldn't have been concenering if it was the others of the expedition; It wasn't! It didn't even feel like Human Energy, more like oily and thick! She was sure that something was peeking around a corner at her now retreating back. She turned quickly, but saw nothin. Chase was sure, however that she caught sight of the back pair of shoed feet. They didn't have that tacky purple color of the shoes, meaning it wasn't someone wearing and enviro-suit! Her mind screamed in horror as she turned back and began the ardous task of trying to run quickly through the cramped hallways. She slipped, taking a nasty tumble, and cracking her body against one of the many weird concoles. This one looked like some kind of weird pod. She sat halfway up, arm throbbing painfully. She tried her radio, but got only static. She removed the unit from it's holster, and saw that it had a crack in its casing. She swore, tossing the box from her. She happened to look up, and through the hazy air far father back, something moved. She didn't know she was holding her breath until the object moved closer. The object revelaed itself to be a portly man, grey short hair and a mustache. He was, as odd as it seemed, dressed in old, outdated clothing. The style was so over, but it seemed in almost mint condition, if it wasn't being worn at thye moment.

"Sir," Chase began. She thought that one of the odder types from Passing Glory came here before them. And if he did, he was in severe breach of protocol; He wasn't wearing a suit! "Get back to the Glory quickly. You will be put on report for not having your suit on." The man stopped, looking down at her. His gaze was very stern, with a dab of impetousness. This was the same look that she remeber her father giving her as a kid when she did something unbecoming.

"Where is your Mother of mine and Father of mine?" he asked. 'Do you dare correct them?"

Th sentance was wrong, she'd been quick to notice how he sounded mentally ill. She had a mother and father, but they wern't his, like he said. "yeah, I have a mom and dad, but they aren't yours.' then she added, " And no, they kick me up one side our house and down another if I did that when I was akid."

"You still are a child,' he began, cocking his head. Chase winced, he'd had to bring up the fact that she was seventeen! before she could reply, the man stopped regarding her to look up past her quickly. "Son of mine, are the scans complete?" A voice behind her answered the man, making Chase slightly jump. She twisted around and had to look up. A man, no older than she was was dressed in the same way, outdated. His eyes, as he looked at the older man, held a crazed look just at bay.

"No, we are having interference from the collapse." The man's voice sounded more stuck-up than the older man. The man, make that boy, looked down at Chase, making eye contact with her. A smirk was on his face as he replied, 'tsk, tsk, Father of mine, the company you keep." At this he pulled some kind of hand device from somewhere on one of the walls. it was metal, with the back end looking like some kind of large, green caterpillar.

Killing her would be unwise," The father-of-mine stated. There was no panic in his voice, just what Sara back at home would call professionalism. "There are others here." At Son's look, he added, "If they know she is trapped somewhere, if they are aware something is wrong, they will come for her."

Son put the gun and away and hauled Chase to her feet with surprising strength, strength too much for a normal seventeen year old boy. She also saw that Son was taller than her, which wasn't too far out since she was only five-one. His hand was gripping her upper arm tightly as he steered her away down another cramped hallway. Before they walked into a room, he made her take off the helmet. She could, as she first suspected, could breath the air. it was stale, she'd give ick points for that, but it wasn't the stench that she'd feared before.

"Thank you," She told him for not killing her.

'Don't thank me yet," The boy replied as he pushed her into one of cramped pods from earlier. "You've been upgraded to Bait." The scream of terror escaped her before he slammed the hatch closed. He regarded her for a long moment, smirk in place. After awhile more, after he pressed something and walked off, darkness claimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Family

Shattered Family

Part 3

The Doctor's hands flew over the controls, trying to find a suitable landing spot for the Tardis. He verbally spewed out different locations and then why they couldn't materialize there.

"What about the ship?" Donna asked, also looking at the readouts. "Oxygen, some pollutants-"

"Too crowded," he briefly stopped his work, scratching the back of his head, "believe me I know, a horse wouldn't even be able to move in there." Donna groaned in exasperation. The Doctor made a soft sound of discovery, "There's a big red dust planet out of the way, with a station orbiting it. The planet seems to same as Mars, except for the size of course." Donna took all of this in, 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get on with it!"

The Doctor, as he started the Tardis, beamed back at Donna, "Brilliant!" They waited until it was all clear.

Reports flooded Passing Glory; Reports of a blue police call box suddenly appearing in the cargo space of Glory. The twenty Progenitors sat in the Quorum Room, studying these reports.

Krill, the tenth progenitor stated, "If it is who I think it is, if we are found out, we'll be ruined!" He looked like he was going to throw up violently, and he was so pale!

"Why would we be ruined?" Shattrath, another Progenitor replied, curios.

"The Doctor will not like what we've built; he'd round on us for playing with forces we did not understand!" Another member cried out. "Someone did something here that got his attention! That is more than enough reason for him to shut us down!"

The thought of having the operation shut-down was more than enough to incite panic. "The Black hole-travel generator we planned on building!' was one of the things that were heard being said.

"SILENCE," the first Progenitor yelled, stopping all of them in their tracks. "The Doctor is not to come under any harm. We are not here to cause strife; we are here to learn how it really is. Remember, people back home would have killed to learn what have did, to build what we have! Panicking and showing this Doctor we can't handle it is the very way he will take it from us!" This being said, the meeting was adjourned, for them to attend to their duties and to give the Doctor an actual warm greeting.


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered Family

Shattered Family

Part 4

Masterson Farther stumbled along his chosen path, out of breath and sweating in his suit. He knew that he didn't have to go through this, that he could just go home completely and never come back to Glory. But he grew rather attached to this place and the people! Back home, he was just another excruciating loser; A Bum! What made it worse was that during only a year span, he was fired from the entire Target store chain. He got axed from a store franchise like Target; how much more of a loser did the world need him to be?

"Hey, Chase?" he called on his radio. He could hear static on her end and he waited until he got tired of waiting. What the heck, what was five more minutes before trying her again?

Jamey Marham groaned into her radio, "Come on guys, are you sure we don't have another way of telling if this place is breathable?" Inside her suit, her dark skin was slick with sweat. Her long dreadlocks were making the helmet stuff and now her head was itching!

"Negative," Greg replied. "Besides, with the majority of this ship's systems malfunctioning, I 'm sure air is offline."

Masterson swore through the comm., "I can't get Venny on the link, only static." A moment passed, and he added, dangerously close to a whine, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Greg scoffed, "Aw, quit it! She probably finally sound something worth netting."

Jamey replied, "Let's meet up as planned. If she blinks and misses us, we'll alert Glory then search for her." Everyone agreed because there wasn't much else to do.

Son grumbled, after spying on them via the onboard cameras, "Those idiots are taking too long!" He snarled. He rounded on Father. "You said 'keep her alive, they'll come for her'"

"Be patient, Son of Mine!" Father came close as pleading as he would ever go. "They are Humans, you've learned how stupid they are, how mentally slow."

Son was still infuriated, "I should have killed that child when I had the chance!" Father gave him a stern look.

"We still don't know what weapons are in that group's possession! The people who freed me said that only two Human years passed since the Doctor stopped us. These new Humans mastered too quickly the art of freeing us and space travel."

"Yes, Father of mine, quite right," Son had to agree. "They keep saying about Passing Glory; their base ship perhaps? Maybe it has the technology to free Sister of Mine and Mother of Mine?"

"We can only hope," Father spoke with finality.


End file.
